26 September 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-09-26 ; Comments *File 1 is of the first half-hour of this show, up to the 11.30 pm news. *The second recording is of 46 minutes of a three-hour programme, but including the session by Dr. Devious, which is one track long. Peel referred to it in the previous night's programme as '19 minutes of mayhem' and in this programme as "18 and three-quarter minutes of uproar". The session is unfortunately split across two files with some overlap. Sessions *Dr Devious, one and only session. Recorded 1992-09-06. No known commercial release. *Klezmatics, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1992-07-14. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File C1 begins towards the end of Kershaw's show *Camille Howard: 'Ferocious Boogie-Woogie' File 1 begins at start of programme. File a contains '29 minutes of Andy's show and continues here... :(Andy Kershaw: 'BBC1 FM, it's 11 o'clock. 25 years of Radio 1, 25 glorious years of John Peel.')'' :(JP: 'That's very decent of you, Andy - this is Therapy?') *Therapy?: "Teethgrinder" (A&M) :(JP: 'If any members of the band are listening, thanks for the Validaire Comrades Football Club T-shirt, as soon as I've had the liposuction I'll be able to fit into it ... I had a phone call this afternoon from Blackburn, or some place where there's a decent football team, you get to see plenty of goals at Anfield though, don't you, wrong team scores them, mind you, but there's still plenty of goals.') *Elmore James: "Stranger Blues" (CD - 'Standing at the Crossroads' on Charley Records) :(JP: 'Apart from a brief conversation with Alan Freeman this afternoon, you're the first people I've spoken to all day ... (walking down Regent Street) the driver of a passing bus was shouting 'Trumans Water, Trumans Water, and leaping up and down in his seat and getting very excited ... and he made my day to be honest, so sir, if you're listening, here's one for you.') '''File a ends and File b begins *Trumans Water: "Spurning of Angel Peg" (LP - 'Of Thick Tum') :(JP: 'Because I'm feeling generous, that's for all drivers of 94 buses, wherever they may be.') *Klezmatics: Tartar/Terkish Yale Veyve Tamts (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Well, that had me tapping my toe in a more than carefree manner ... I've just discovered a quote from Steven Wells about Therapy?, 'Buttocks like peaches, pelvi like Black & Decker hammer drills, and fingertips like gossamer tendrils of angel breath': that's exactly what I was thinking.') *Astralasia: "Squatter in the House" (LP - 'Shamanarchy in the UK', Evolution Records) :(JP: 'Astralasia and that's their contribution to the LP "Shamanarchy In The UK" on Evolution Records, "Squatter In The House" is the name of it - and I mentioned last night that I spent the beginning of last week up in Anglesey, well ... I mean "up" from where I am in Ipswich or thereabouts, Stowmarket, and - really just going back to the place where I had served my ... done my National Service, you know, as a soldier of the Queen, so you could sleep easier in your beds, I suppose more accurately at the time, so your parents could sleep more easily in their beds. And while I was there I bumped into a lad who asked me to play something for everyone in 144 SU at Ty Croes Camp. He wanted to hear "The Wild Swans", well why not? This is "Revolutionary Spirit" of course.') *''(The programme referred to is Snapshots and was broadcast on 13th January 1993 - and it includes an edited version of the above link over the closing titles)'' *Wild Swans: "Revolutionary Spirit" *Where's the Beach?: "Sex Slave Zombie" (Mantra Records) *11.32 pm news File 1 ends *Marxman: Ship Ahoy (12") Talkin' Loud TLKX 30 *Loudon Wainwright III: 4 x 10 (album - History) Virgin V2703 File C1 ends, file C2 begins *Edsel Auctioneer: Undertow (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28CD *Sonexuno: Alchemy (Sacred Mix) (12") Slaughterback MSS 10 File b ends, file c begins *Dan Dare: Hammerhead (EP - Top Quality) *Klezmatics: 'Honigzaft' (Peel Session) *Fall: Second Dark Age (album - 77 - Early Years - 79) Step Forward SFLP 6 *Outerzone: unknown track (12" - (Welcome To The) Outerzone) Zodiac ZODIAC 002 *''John plays the wrong track from the above EP - explaining why it was less exciting than he remembered'' *Polvo: In The Hand, In The Sieve (album - Cor-Crane Secret) Touch And Go TG101LP *''The end of the above record catches John by surprise. He then starts the next record at the wrong speed....'' *Vacant Lot: Loyola (album - ... Because They Can) Shake SAL 205 *Wawali Bonane et Generation Soukous Enzenze: Fatoumata *Moonshake: Beautiful Pigeon (12") Too Pure PURE 13 File C2 ends 6 minutes into next track and File C3 follows on *Dr Devious: 'Return To Cyberspace' (Peel Session) File c ends 40 seconds from the end of the above track: file d follows on :(JP: 'Folks are certainly painting on a broad canvas these days....And if Mrs. Ravenscroft is still awake and listening to the programme, she's going to find this most interesting. The Wedding Present tackle...Lonnie Donegan?') *Wedding Present: 'Cumberland Gap (Compilation LP-Ruby Trax-The NME's Roaring Forty)' (New Musical Express) *Fall: 'The Legend Of Xanadu (Compilation LP-Ruby Trax-The NME's Roaring Forty)' (New Musical Express) *Jesus & Mary Chain: 'Little Red Rooster (Compilation LP-Ruby Trax-The NME's Roaring Forty)' (New Musical Express) *Klezmatics: 'Klezmatics Khosidl/Fisher Lid' (Peel Session) *''(1 a.m. news)'' *Macka B: 'Tongue And Nuh Gun (7 inch)' (Xterminator) *Mudhoney: 'Suck You Dry (7 inch)' (Reprise) *Sea Urchins: 'Cling Film (CD-Stardust)' (Sarah) *''(An Afropop track follows, in the midst of which something goes horribly wrong, and ends up with two tracks played on top of each other.)'' *Zaiko Langa Langa Familia Dei: 'Au Revoir Prince Bong (LP-Au Revoir Prince Bong)' (Out Of Africa) Files d and C3 end, file e begins *Severin: Catholic Girl (album - Acid To Ashes) Dischord Dis72CD *Mummies Test Drive (LP - Play Their Own Records!) Estrus *Jet Free: Harphead (12") Mayan MAYAN 001 *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Follow The Sun (b/w 12" - Spellbound) Polydor POSPX 273 *''(John can't remember this track but makes him ponder "Is Siouxsie the mother of Modern Dance?")'' *Old Hat Dance Band: Babes In The Wood (LP - The Old Hat Dance Band) Old Hat *Old Hat Dance Band:I Looked East And I Looked West (LP - as above) Old Hat *Arcwelder: Raleigh (7") Touch And Go TG105 *Holographic: Purs Floxy (12" - Holographic) 80 Aum AUM 6711035 *Klezmatics: Doyne / Freyt Aykh Yidelekh (session) *Breed: Splinter! (10" split album with Gallon Drunk - Clawfist - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA 213 File e includes end of show File ;Name *File 1 - JPeel_26_09_92 *File a - L230b.mp3 *File b - 1992-09-26 Peel Show L167 *File c - 1992-09-26 Peel Show L164a *File d - 1992-09-26 JP L275 *File e - 1992-09-26 Peel Show L164b *File C1 - CB107 JP 1992-09-26 Side A *File C2 - CB107 JP 1992-09-26 Side B *File C3 - Peel Show 1992-09-26 ;Length *File 1 - 00:33:27 *File a - 00:36:25 (from 00:29:12) *File b - 00:45:18 *File c - 00:46:51 *File d - 00:33:20 *File e - 00:42:35 *File C1 - 00:47:11 *File C2 - 00:47:15 *File C3 - 00:46:28 ;Other *File a created from L230b of SL Tapes digitised by RC *File b created from L167b of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *File c created from L164a of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *File d created from L275 of the SL Tapes digitised by ML *File e created from L164b of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *Files C1 and C2 created from CB107 of the 500 Box. *File C3 created from CB058 of 500 Box. ;Available *File 1 - http://www.mediafire.com/?pl7h7u29gso1ouo *File a - Mooo *File b, c and e - Mooo *File d - Mooo *File C1 - Mooo *File C2 - Mooo *File C3 - http://www.mediafire.com/?ntm1yvxj2zq Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category: SL Tapes